Dark Energy Entropy
by Juradai
Summary: SPOLIER: I assume you have finished Mass Effect 3, if you havent Dont read this. My take on a better ending that isnt based on a concept not that isn't present in the game.


Authors note:

SPOLIER: I assume you have finished Mass Effect 3, if you havent Dont read this.

I am not a physicist. The 'theories' I have cobbled together regarding dark energy and universal entropy are fundamentally flawed and barely explained. However they do at least, in my view, not add a brand new concept to the game. Dark energy has been mentioned a few times and the Haestom mission had it destabilising a star.

Further the game is called Mass Effect (which does loosely tie into dark energy) not Singularity.

I believe the concept of avoiding a Technological Singularity can only be very extrapolated from two things Tali says synthetics are bad (ME1 allows you argue against her reasoning) and the Council has banned them. The Singularity concept at least in the short term flies in the face of Legion's explanation of the Morning War, the Rannoch missions (assuming you managed a truce) and the entire EDI / Joker relationship (assuming you did that too) [EDI/Joker thanks for the fan service BW].

Shepard looks at the ghostly holo in front of him. "Your Harbinger."

H: "yes."

S: "I am going to destroy you."

H: "No you won't Shepard, you will either leave us to do what we must or join with us. They are your only logical choices."

S: "Like hell I will, I told the Illusive man that I would stop you and got him to kill himself to so he couldn't be forced by you to stop me."

H: "no Shepard you didn't. You are unconscious in front of the terminal to activate the Crucible. You are a unique being Shepard the only organic in a million years to withstand my indoctrination." Harbinger's voice changes to Anderson's "you did good son… you did good."

S: "you bastard."

H: "I was being sincere Shepard. In every previous cycle no individual has united their own species as you have let alone all of them. You are the catalyst, your existence adds a new unknown variable to our equation. Perhaps your mere existence can provide us with a better solution to the problem."

S: "what the fuck are you crapping on about. Hurry up and finish so I can destroy you my friends are dying out there"

H: "this is all in your mind Shepard. It is but an instant even in your brief time span. For us it not even that. You have time to listen."

S: "I will never believe your lies."

H: "I don't lie Shepard… well I haven't to you. We are your salvation through destruction. Now listen. My original species were the first organic sentient in this universe my race was immortal. We discovered what you call the Mass Effect and dark energy which will lead to the destruction of this galaxy and eventually this entire universe. We never died, Shepard. Oblivion scared us so we discovered a method to remove the dark Energy from the galaxies and disperse it harmlessly into the void of dark space. We merged ourselves into me."

S: "your race deliberately turned yourself into a reaper."

H: "yes only organics can use biotics and only a truly powerful organic can collect and store the dark energy in large enough quantities to make a difference. Your mind cannot comprehend the time frame that we have been trying to stop the entropy. Organics quicken the process by using mass effect technology and biotics. For years beyond measure all organics have discovered this technology and all have used it. The build-up is increasing we have needed to constantly create more of us."

"that's why you harvest us?"

"Yes. We have tried many methods but ultimately force has always been required"

"so how do I change the equation."

"For many reasons. You alone over our entire history are the only organic that our technology has brought back to true life**_ in its original form_**. You alone are the only one who has united every advanced race the galaxy and you alone are the only one to have resisted my indoctrination. You alone are the only organic who through words and actions have taught synthetics hope. In short you incalculable, **_you_** are the catalyst."

"why me."

Harbingers voice changes to legion's "no data available."

"stop using my friends voices. You won't manipulate me that way"

"your choices are simple Shepard, use the crucible to destroy us and this universe will end unless you can discover a solution that we haven't over millions of years or you can use the crucible to become our leader."

"you want me to become a reaper?"

"you are already on that path Shepard. Your rebirth was done using our technology."

"fine so how the hell do I destroy you."

"use the crucible to release the dark energy that all reapers have contained within themselves all at once doing that will kill all Reapers. The dark energy will be released it will gather around the largest mass being the systems Star. Every system that has reapers in it will go supernova in what even your race would consider a short amount of time. Or you can use the crucible to complete your transformation into our leader and we will follow you."

"so your telling me my choices are to ether become your leader and control you or practically doom every system reapers are in to early destruction."

"correct. existence has no purpose life has no meaning Shepard. There are no gods, nothing beyond life. You know this you have died already."

"fine say I believe you. Not that I do you lying sack of shit. What happens?"

"have never lied to you Shepard. Regardless of what you choose the relays are the key they will send a signal through all relays in this and every other galaxy, they will be destroyed in the process."

"destruction of relays creates a supernova. Supernovas create ezzo so the dark energy problem increases."

Harbinger "the destruction will not be the same as slamming an asteroid into a relay Shepard. The energy released will be controlled it will still cause a lot of devastation of course. Similar to an EMP but either way that happens."

"so the entire fleet will be standard in sol and my Allied forces will tear themselves apart trying to survive."

"That is a possibility, it is also possible that you can salvage the relays and restore some functionality to them."

"say I believe you, which after years of fighting you seems very unlikely. If I lead you what then, you need more and more reapers each cycle so you want me to continue harvesting advanced races for you."

"yes."

"not fucking likely."

"then destroy us, and watch each system with reapers in go supernova within 3 centuries."

"why don't you just constantly travel back and forth between dark space constantly dispersing dark energy?"

"we are advanced Shepard but it still takes ten thousands of years to reach a safe distance from any galaxy for the dispersal and the dispersal process takes tens of thousands of years that is why the cycle is the duration that it is."

"you claim to be so superior to us yet after millions of years you haven't discovered a solution."

"correct on both counts."

"your choices suck."

"they did on Virmire as well. Yet you still chose. Do not think Shepard that your galaxy is the only one we harvest, this universe should have collapsed Trillions of years ago. Races beyond measure have attempted to resolve this issue none have succeeded."

"universal collapse is still better than destroying all life and hope in the process."

"we still contain the essence of the races we have harvested if a permanent solution is found they can be restored. Every reaper you have destroyed means the loss of a race that we have harvested."

"why only make one reaper per race."

"It takes billions of organics to make one reaper. Very few cycles produce more than one reaper per race and some races cannot be harvested. We cannot harvest dead organics they must be living at the time of processing and the processing must take place within a limited time frame to work."

"how does my becoming your leader help?"

"you united your entire galaxy every advanced race has fallen under your banner you can possibly lead organics to a peaceful means of harvesting."

"fine say I become your leader and we peacefully slaughter billions then we eventually discover a permanent solution are there even enough habitable planets for the races that comprise the reapers."

"one problem at a time Shepard. Look at the big picture."

Authors end note: Now that is a tough choice.


End file.
